


Braids

by vorsummer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorsummer/pseuds/vorsummer
Summary: This is weird but uhh. from the prompt. "I can braid your hair for you.. if you'd like."
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning stuff from the GOT so forgive me if I got something wrong in this

You were in the garden with Missandei sitting across from you, a chess board in the middle. She seems to be winning so far, not that you'd admit that to anyone. For an ex-slave, she's damn good at this game that you've played since you were a child. After 5 or so games, you've only won one. Though you weren't a sore loser, to lose five times in a row doesn't seem appealing to you.

The wind blows a little bit harder, the cold making the woman in front of you shiver. The sun was just rising, casting a bright light over both of you. You talked about your plans for the day, patrolling the city, visiting an orphanage, hunting for dinner, everything you could think of doing to keep yourself busy.

From your left, you could hear the crunching of leaves, footsteps far away to be heard by anyone, but not you. The woman with you could care less about her surroundings, her eyes set on her pioneers. You wait until the footsteps are close enough before telling her. "There's someone coming from your right."

Her eyes lifted to meet yours, before moving to her right and stopped to see the figure still walking towards her. Grey Worm. The Queen's guard. The leader of the unsullied. The moment his eyes met Missandei's he tripped and fell. Thankfully he's not close enough that his head would hit the stone you're sitting on. You rolled your eyes at his antics while Missandei tried to hold her laugh. "Not so charming now, is he?" You said to her.

The man got up hastily before throwing you a glare, but didn't last long for he turned his attention to his left and smiled nervously. "My lady." He took and kissed her hand. "Gross." You look away while doing a fake gag. Grey worm turned to you again- not without rolling his eyes first- and said, "The Queen requires your presence. It seems she needs some help."

You raise your eyebrows. "Help with what?" You stood up, hands checking your weapons on your hips. "Woman's problems." You eye him in confusion. He shrugs. "Her words, not mine."

"I'll win the next round!" You shout over your shoulder as you speed walk away, and to Daenerys' chamber.

•°•°•°•°•°

"Your Grace." She turned her head on the sound, her eyes softening when she saw the owner of the voice. "Come in." She walked in, and stopped right behind the Khaleesi and looked at her from the mirror. Her long white hair cascading down her back, braids undone, her violet eyes staring right back at her.

You snapped out of your reverie, eyes looking for her dress before settling on one by her bed and went to get it. "You ought to wear your dress and coats, Khaleesi. It's starting to get cold." You mutter as you helped her put them on, harder than it sounds like since she seems keen on sitting down and stare at you from the mirror.

You meet her eyes again, this time, they light up like a sun has shone on them and her lips curl into a smile. You can't help but smile back. She looks down with a blush adorning her pale cheeks while you busy yourself with staring at her hair, slowly letting your fingers comb through them.

"You don't seem to be wearing any cloaks, though, Charlie." She spoke for the first time since she let you in. You chuckle and lean yourself forward. "I'm used to the cold. You, on the other hand.." She gasped and feigned offense to your words. "I like your hair." You chirped before she could speak. "I can braid your hair for you.. if you'd like."

"Sure." She answered right away. You raised your eyebrows. "Really?" She turned from her seat so that she's facing you.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, what if I mess up your hair?"  
Her eyes crinkle with amuse. "Would you?"  
"Of course not!" She chuckled, oh how you love that sound. "Then what are you waiting for?" She turned back to the mirror and your hands started their work.

You braided them with care, slowly making your way down. Daenerys took the chance to admire you working with her hair. The way your eyebrows furrow and how you bit your lip in concentration. 

"Would you let me braid your hair?" You stopped your hands to look at her. "What? Why?" Her eyes turned to the nest of hair on your head. "They look a bit.. messy. Don't you think?" You shrug. "They stay out of the way. It's not important." You stated as you continued on with her hair. 

"I'd like it more braided." You laughed. "Would you now?" She nodded her head excitedly. You laughed more at her antics. With a smile you finished her braids and clasped your hands on her shoulders. "There! all done." You waited with anticipation while she inspect her hair. Suddenly, she stood up abd faced you. Her smile so wide there's crease on her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She told you, then leaned in and kissed your cheek.

You swore your face is the color of a tomato right then. "Anytime, your Grace." Her smile still on her face, Daenerys walked towards the door, "You coming?" She asked with amusement dancing in her eyes. You broke out of your daze and followed her hastily. "Perhaps later you'll let me braid your hair." You laughed as you fell into step with her. "Maybe one day, My Queen."


End file.
